OwlCharles
MCPE 1.0 OwlCharles has been a longstanding player on Minecraft Planet Earth. He joined on June 12, 2014. When he first joined, he attempted to create Cleveland, but decided to leave the town after it was badly griefed by a player named Meifel10. After that OwlCharles joined the Philippines which was led by UltraWiherLord. He created a West African Embassy and a few skyscrapers before leaving to create a new town. He then searched the map to find the best place to create a town, and decided to create Caracas, Venezuela and The South American Federation. Caracas had very few enemies and was allies with Africa, The United States, and many other nations. Eventually, Caracas merged with Belgrade and was deleted. After Belgrade fell, OwlCharles created Abuja, Nigeria at 7_17builderS (LantaCrafterS's) request. Abuja thrived until the fall of West Africa in early September/late August. He then convinced DONREPANOCHA to come to South America in present day Buenos Aires and create North and South Madrid. OwlChares owned North Madrid and DONREPANOCHA owned South Madrid. DONREPANOCHA needed to move his town due to threats from Lisbon and the irregular spanish geography. This location decision started the creation of Madrid during the second reset. MCPE 2.0 After the server reset, OwlCharles created Istanbul for a short period of time but decided to delete it due to lack of space and the very mountainous terrain. He then moved to Alexandria, Egypt, and would stay there until the creation of Darwin. He decided to leave Alexandria when he had completed town construction. OwlCharles's town reputation by this time was very well known and he was recognized as a great architect. The town Darwin reached even greater heights with record breaking skyscrapers like Evolution on Gardiner and The Darwin Communications Tower as well as unique statues and plazas like Ochre Square and Zodiac Plaza. Eventually OwlCharles got tired of even Darwin so he decided to create a new town: Chicago. Chicago is probably OwlCharles's greatest towns of all of his towns. Some famous landmarks include Flair Tower, Willis Tower, The AON Center, Chicago Museum, Chicago Hospital, The Chicago Canal, and NATO Headquarters. All of these structures were so large. He got banned in April 2015 for advertising, which was reported by GummyGuy. His town fell, but was protected by admins. He then left after he was unbanned, but then came back and re-made Chicago. MCPE 3.0 When the server reset, OwlCharles created San Jose and the Caribbean Union on (do not confuse with the first Caribbean Union). When he got back from a week long trip, he discovered the Caribbean Union was almost fallen. He deleted it and joined the Ecumenical Empire. When that fell the next day, he recreated the Caribbean Union and eventually renamed it to the Latin American Union, The Atlantic Union, and finally, The Coastal Union. This nation became the largest the world had ever seen at a huge 36 towns at its height. Upon the return of F1sh98, OwlCharles made F1sh98 (mayor of Jericho) the king of the Coastal Union. F1sh98 renamed it the Jericho Republic. On September 4th, OwlCharles created Geneva. On September 18 the Jericho Republic Fell and F1sh was banned again a bit later. MCPE 5.0 OwlCharles (now OwlArchitect) rejoined MCPE on July 19, 2018 and created the town Lesser Antilles. MCPE 6.0 OwlArchitect rejoined MCPE on February 25, 2019. He joined Rileydevon's town, Elysium, which is located in southeastern France. Towns OwlCharles has owned quite a few towns, here are all of these towns in order from the first created to current town. Cleveland, Caracas, Abuja, North Madrid, Istanbul, Alexandria, Darwin, Chicago, San Jose, Geneva, Lesser Antilles, and Toronto. (After MCPE's recreation, OwlCharles (Now OwlArchitect), decided to lead Lesser Antilles) Nations OwlCharles has led the South American Federation, NATO, and The Coastal Union. Organizations OwlCharles has run/founded the following organizations: The United Nations and The Eurasian Union.Category:Players